clique_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystaRyn Locke
Pretty much close to perfect. Lives a life that even movie stars can only dream of. Collects boyfriends like wallets. Perfect hair that barbers would give anything to have. Perfect make-up that make-up artists would give anything to be able to do it like that. She has it made as Omega of the Alphas (pun intended). Looks CrystaRyn has naturally wavy blonde hair with a hint of brunette highlights underneath her hair. She usually wears a lot of mascara over her dark gray-blue eyes. On special occasions,, CrystaRyn takes the time to put brown hair extensions all over her head, to look like a brunette instead of a blonde. Personality CrystaRyn is definitely one of the meanest girls you could ever meet. She's street smart, not at all book smart and always has a rude remark to say about some LBR. But she does have a lot to say, not always something mean, but occasionally just a bit of gossip that's actually true and not mean. She has special ways with boys and likes to play them the way they do to her. They never stay with her long because she dumps them all. Once they're gone, CrystaRyn doesn't cry. She doesn't talk about them or text them again after they're gone. She just moves on to the next one. History Every Clique Has a Silver Lining In the books, CrystaRyn tends to be closer to LisiRaine Hudson, as she has known her for years before the Alphas was formed. CrystaRyn receives a text form RachelBryn, invited over to the Abcade Estate to torment Annika Menker. She shows up in the meeting room and sits. When told of the plan to get rid of Annika, Crysta is enthusiastic. Later, when Annika shows up, CrystaRyn ignores Annika's plea for friends, since she ended their friendship. At the King of Prussia Mall when Lisi wants to buy North Face coats and RachelBryn and AnnaMarie want to buy Uggs, CrystaRyn suggests that they split up. She goes with LisiRaine to Dick's Sporting Goods. LisiRaine and CrystaRyn meet RachelBryn and AnnaMarie outside of Abercrombie & Fitch after spending $2,762. When told that she had spent more than Rachel and Anna, Crysta appears to be uninterested. After hearing that AnnaMarie was asked out by Michael Kaminski, she said that she thought AnnaMarie had dated him since fifth grade, but it turns out that they had only been friends then. Family * Father: Unnamed Father * Mother: Unnamed Mother * Brother(s): * Sister(s): * Aunt(s) * Uncles(s): * Cousin(s): * Grandfather(s): * Grandmother(s): * Niece(s): * Nephew(s): * Great-Aunt(s): * Great-Uncle(s): Relationships LisiRaine Hudson Out of all of the Clique girls, CrystaRyn is closest to LisiRaine. The two met before Alphas was formed. RachelBryn Abcade AnnaMarie Rose-Abcade Ryan Arnold Crysta met Ryan at the back to school Formal. During break, Crysta used her previously working tactics to get a guy to give her his number. These tactics didn't work on Ryan. He told her that he only dates girls who are Christian and that he could tell by the way CrystaRyn was dressed that she wasn't a Christian. Trivia * CrystaRyn is a girl player and has a new guy at least once a week. Her dating life is very successful. The only time a guy didn't like her back was at the first formal of the school year, where Ryan Arnold was playing. * It takes five minutes by limo to get from Locke Estate to the Abcade Estate. Gallery CrystaRyn Locke2.png|CrystaRyn Locke CrystaRyn Locke3.jpg CrystaRyn Locke4.jpg CrystaRyn Locke5.png CrystaRyn Locke7.png CrystaRyn Locke8.jpg Category:BRA Student Category:Female Characters Category:Alphas Category:Omega